warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior/Epilogue
EPILOGUE No oh, yeah, yeah Gwyn could only stare in horror as Ravenflight pushed past her and knelt in front of Artic. Shock made it impossible to move and as the other fly warriors pinned her down, Gwyn didn’t move a muscle. She could only watch. Ravenflight screamed and sobbed as the white tom bled out. “Artic, you can’t die,” she pleaded, “I love you.” Gwyn flinched and Artic only smiled at the black she-cat. “I love you too,” he murmured, “I’ll always love you.” Ravenflight shook and Artic lifted one feeble paw and caressed her cheek. “You have to move on,” he whispered, “You have to lead IceClan to victory. You have to help those in need.” His eyes flit to Gwyn. The gray she-cat could only stare into his blue eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she choked out and she jerked forward, taking the fly warriors with her a little. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated, and tears streamed out of her eyes. “Better me than her,” Artic told her, his eyes as gentle as always, “Ravenflight is destined to save us all.” Gwyn swallowed and Ravenflight touched her nose to her mate. “Artic,” she warbled, “don’t go.” “I love you,” his faint mew was barely audible, “I love you so, so much.” “Oh Artic,” Ravenflight broke down. Gwyn felt tears well in her eyes and she blinked them away. The white tom closed his eyes and the black she-cat sobbed over his dead body. Gwyn felt her heart shatter and she closed her own eyes, knowing it was all her fault. When she opened her eyes, Ravenflight was still crouched over Artic and Gwyn saw a flash of white near the Raider border, and she knew Enero had been watching all along. Hatred flashed through her and cut through her sorrow. But for now, she could only remain in the fly warriors’ grasp as they mourned over Artic’s death. It’s all my fault. Everything is my fault. I’m no warrior. You can never hurt me again THE END. AUTHOR'S NOTE So I really enjoyed writing this story. I poured all my emotions in it and spent hours in class trying to figure out how to make this perfect. All the plots and twists were carefully planned so that I could create a really marvolous story. I hope that's what this is!! Raven/Artic is my all-time favorite ship right now because I understand both of them so well and I just thought they were perfect together. At first, I didn't see it with Ravenflight's arrogant view of life and Artic's seemingly cocky self, but then I put them together and developed different sort of developments for them! I know...I killed Artic. I thought it through and I knew the sequel would be in Gwyn's POV (cheers!) so I decided Artic had to go. And I wanted him to go in a heroic way, with Gwyn involved in this mess. The logical solution was to have Gwyn try to kill one of them, and she hates Ravenflight the most. Artic loves the black she-cat with all his heart, so he saved her. This story may be over but the legacy moves on! Sequel: Rising from the Ground